


[podfic] Everything With Wings Is Restless | written by oddishly

by lavishsqualor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Crossdressing, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavishsqualor/pseuds/lavishsqualor
Summary: An AU ofThe Illusionist. The upsides of working a traveling double act with your brother bear a remarkably close resemblance to the downsides. Namely: you travel around the country with your brother (plus one white rabbit) in a big-ass black caravan, and you (sometimes) get paid for it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [everything with wings is restless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/286601) by [oddishly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddishly/pseuds/oddishly). 



**title:** [Everything With Wings Is Restless](http://oddishly.livejournal.com/80508.html)  
**author:** [](http://oddishly.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://oddishly.livejournal.com/)**oddishly**  
**artist:** [](http://ordinaryink.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ordinaryink.livejournal.com/)**ordinaryink**  
**reader:** [](http://lavishsqualor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lavishsqualor.livejournal.com/)**lavishsqualor**  
**pairing:** Sam/Dean  
**rating:** NC-17  
**warnings:** (very mild) D/s, crossdressing, barebacking  
**author's summary:** An AU of [The Illusionist](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0775489/). The upsides of working a traveling double act with your brother bear a remarkably close resemblance to the downsides. Namely: you travel around the country with your brother (plus one white rabbit) in a big-ass black caravan, and you (sometimes) get paid for it.  
**length:** 1hr 43m 30s

  
[](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/podfic/spn/samdean/2012/%5BSPN%5D%20Fit%20A%20Skeleton%20Inside%20My%20Skin.mp3)  


right-click and save-as to download:  
[mp3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/podfic/spn/samdean/2012/%5BSPN%5D%20Fit%20A%20Skeleton%20Inside%20My%20Skin.mp3) (52.3MB) | [audiobook](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/podfic/spn/samdean/2012/%5BSPN%5D%20Fit%20A%20Skeleton%20Inside%20My%20Skin.m4b) (45.8MB)

  
**reader's notes:**  
• Recorded for the [spn_cinema](http://spn-cinema.livejournal.com/) challenge (and only one day late! look at me go!)  
• Clearly, I don't know the people who created this movie, but I thank them for it. Because if this fic wasn't enough to convince you to watch it, I sure hope [the beautiful, melancholy wonderfulness (part of the score)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZbN8-BreUjA) that was used in this podfic was. The movie is just that, beautiful in the most melancholy way.  
• My hugest thanks go out to [ordinaryink](http://ordinaryink.livejournal.com/profile) for making the looovely art for this story in the first place, and then for making some extra gorgeous coverart! (Especially because she's basically WonderWoman, since I forgot to tell her the day I was posting until, well, yesterday.) YOU SO GOOD TO ME, BB. Seriously, though, do check out this [damn beautiful art](http://ordinaryink.livejournal.com/37986.html) and give the girl props.  
• Hugs and smishes and ALL OF THE THANK YOUS to [oddishly](http://oddishly.livejournal.com/profile), not only for writing [this amaaaazing and inspiring story](http://oddishly.livejournal.com/80508.html) (which I'll link to again, so as to remind y'all to go tell her how much you love it, just in case you haven't already), but for giving me permission to record it! And for being super excited and for squeeing with me about it! AND FOR EVERYTHING. 


End file.
